Autour d'un verre
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Un bar… De l'alcool… Damon et Caroline vident verre sur verre pour tenter de soigner leurs cœurs brisés. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, ou pas, ils vont faire revivre leur histoire d'autrefois en recouchant ensemble, bien qu'ils se détestent toujours… Mais la frontière est mince entre l'amour et la haine…
1. Sans hypnose

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Encore et encore une... Mouahhaah et oui qu'y puis-je ? C'est maladif il faut que j'écrive encore et encore...

Alors voilà, je me suis lancé sur un Damon - Carolone. A la base, c'était un O.S... qui devait se scinder en Two-Shots (Deux parties), mais finalement trop d'idée donc je le tourne en fic, mais elle ne sera pas très longue je pense... 5 chapitres environs...

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce premier petit chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Damon se laissa choir sur un tabouret au bar du Mystic Grill. Il commanda un verre de whisky et le vida d'une traite dès que le verre fut devant lui. Il fit signe au barman de le resservir, mais cette fois-ci il prit son temps.**

**Des semaines c'était passées depuis les derniers évènements. Alaric était mort, mais ça avait coûté la vie d'Elena, qui était devenu un vampire, et elle avait choisit Stefan, avec qui elle avait quitté la ville. Elle ne se sentait plus chez elle à Mystic Falls et, quitte à être un vampire, autant prendre la tangente avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. D'après les dernières nouvelles que Damon avait attrapé de Bonnie, Elena s'habituait plutôt bien à sa nouvelle condition. Bien sûr, résister au sang humain et être capable de ne tuer personne en une seconde avait été éprouvant, mais Elena se nourrissait de poche de sang et elle aidait par la même occasion Stefan à se maîtriser à son tour. Il n'était pas redevenu l'Eventreur… ce qui étonnait Damon. Chassant ça de son esprit, ce dernier vida son verre et en demanda un autre.**

**Un autre changement était survenu à Mystic Falls. Après la mort d'Alaric, ils avaient enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Klaus en le desséchant avec un sortilège, exécuté par Bonnie. Heureusement, Elijah était arrivé au moment où Alaric s'apprêtait à planter le pieu enchanté par Esther dans le cœur de l'hybride, et Alaric s'en était allé. Les Originels avaient passés un accord avec les frères Salvatore et, emportant le cercueil contenant le corps de leur frère, ils avaient quittés la ville, en promettant de ne réveiller l'hybride qu'une fois sûre de pouvoir le maîtriser, lui et sa future soif de vengeance. **

**Damon ne fut plus seul longtemps. Quelqu'un vint s'assoir sur le tabouret à côté de lui.**

_« Servez-moi une vodka s'il vous plait ! »_

**Il reconnu Caroline.**

« Désolé, t'es la fille du Shérif, je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec ta mère. » dit le barman.

« Hey… » l'interpella Damon. « Sers-lui autant de verre qu'elle veut. »

**Il avait hypnotisé le barman dès que son regard avait croisé le sien. Le barman servit Caroline. Cette dernière regarda Damon et lui dit :**

« Merci ! »

« Y a vraiment pas de quoi. » dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son troisième verre.

**Il la vit, avec amusement, vider d'une traite son verre de vodka et en commander un autre… qu'elle se vit servir sans soucis.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Damon. « Tu viens te soûler pour oublier quelque chose… ou quelqu'un ? »

« Ouais, les deux à la fois ! » répondit Caroline. « Et toi ? »

« Honneur aux dames ! » dit-il.

« J'ai surpris Tyler dans les bras d'une autre. » lui apprit-elle. « Toi ? »

« Elena est parti avec Stefan ! » répliqua-t-il.

« On fait la paire tous les deux. » soupira-t-elle. « Toujours relégué au second plan. »

« Tu veux que je te dise ? » dit-il. « Après Katherine, je pensais pas que je serai autant blessé d'être mis en arrière au profit de Stefan, mais là, je commence à regretter de ressentir la moindre émotions. »

« Après, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais sorti avec Elena. » pointa Caroline. « Moi, je ressents un besoin vital d'arracher le cœur à ce crétin. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'ailleurs ! »

« Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux. » se proposa Damon. « On me déteste déjà alors un meurtre de plus ne ternira pas plus mon image. »

« Je vais réfléchir ! » dit Caroline.

« Trinquons… à nos deux carcasses solitaires, esseulées et refourguées au second plan par les personnes qu'on aime ! » dit-il en levant son verre vers Caroline.

« Je dis _Amen _! » approuva-t-elle en faisant claquer son verre à celui de Damon.

**Cul sec, ils vidèrent leurs verres et redemandèrent encore et encore vodka et whisky chacun. Ils finirent par ne vider que des petits verres à boire pendant plus d'une heure, quand Caroline attrapa le barman au vol et l'hypnotisa :**

« Amène-nous du sel et des rondelles de citrons. Donnes-en plein ! »

**Le barman acquiesça et s'en alla. Caroline tourna la tête vers Damon, et ce dernier la regardait curieusement.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ? » demanda-t-il en vidant un verre.

« J'ai envie de jouer… avec toi. » répondit-elle d'une voix suave en se collant à lui.

**Elle lui offrit une vue plongeante sur son décolleté tandis qu'elle avala d'un trait son verre de vodka. Elle se mit à rire. Elle n'était pas vraiment soûle, elle pouvait encore boire des heures avant de l'être, mais l'envie de se laisser aller était plus forte. Le barman revint avec un bol de sel et un autre rempli de tranche de citrons. Caroline lui fit signe de s'approcher, et elle lui susurra :**

« Laisse-nous les bouteilles ! »

**Il posa une bouteille de vodka et une autre de whisky sur le comptoir, les deux à moitié vides. Gloussant, elle s'empara des bouteilles et de son verre, puis, après une œillade provocante, quitta le bar et alla vers un endroit reculé du restaurant. Damon remarqua que Caroline portait une mini-jupe et des talons hauts. Haussant les sourcils, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien s'amuser alors il prit son verre ainsi que les bols et rejoignit le bébé vampire, qui fit passer ses jambes par-dessus celles de Damon une fois que ce dernier ce fut assit à ses côtés.**

« Cette fois on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas le contrôle de mes gestes ! » dit-elle.

« Hum… » haussa Damon.

**Caroline lui sourit, passa la langue autour de ses lèvres puis, prenant le menton fermement dans une main, elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Damon fut réceptif au baiser et ouvrit la bouche un peu plus, laissant Caroline approfondir le baiser à sa guise.**

« Hum… » marmonna Damon.

« Ça fait du bien ? » demanda Caroline d'une voix suave.

« Beaucoup de bien. » répondit-il. « A quoi tu veux jouer ? »

**Il fit glisser ses yeux jusqu'au décolleté de sa partenaire, et sa main gauche caressa son entrejambe.**

« Si tu commences déjà à me caresser _là_, je ne tiendrais pas toute la soirée ! » le prévint-elle. « A moins que tu n'as pas envie de t'envoyer en l'air juste pour le fun ? »

« Il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir. » dit-il.

« Mais, pour recoucher avec toi, faut que je sois un minimum soûle. » dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire si quelqu'un l'apprend ? »

« Dans ce cas là, soûlons-nous ! » approuva-t-il.

**Chacun remplit un verre de son alcool favori, puis, Caroline prit la main de Damon et versa du sel sur sa paume. Elle attrapa un morceau de citron puis, lécha le sel sur la paume de Damon, but son verre cul sec et mordit dans le citron. Elle regarda le vampire et elle se mit à rire sans se contrôler.**

« A toi ! » lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Qui te dit que c'est là que je veux le faire ? » arqua-t-il en lorgnant son décolleté.

« Hum pour ça va falloir hypnotiser tout le bar ! » lui susurra-t-elle.

« Personne nous regarde ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Caroline regarda attentivement autour d'elle, et effectivement, personne ne semblait les remarquer. Ils étaient dans un coin assez sombre du restaurant en plus… Caroline prit une pincée de sel entre les doigts et, penchant la tête en arrière, versa le sel sur son sternum. Elle sentit la bouche de Damon dévorer sa peau aussitôt, et elle frémit en sentant la langue du vampire finir de laper le sel. Damon se dépêcher de vider son verre et de mordre dans un citron. Le simple fait de lécher la peau de Caroline l'avait remplit de désir. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas… fait l'amour avec une femme… plus depuis Rebekah. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Caroline. Le souffle de cette dernière vint lui chatouiller l'oreille et il l'entendit susurrer :**

« Tu veux qu'on continue ailleurs ? »

« Caroline tu es… intenable. » gronda-t-il.

**Il tourna son visage au sien et l'embrassa.**

« J'ai besoin de me distraire Damon, et t'es le candidat idéal. » haleta-t-elle. « Pas de sentiments, juste du sexe entre deux anciens amants ! »

« Que du sexe ! » répéta Damon dans un souffle.

**Caroline regarda autour d'elle, et ils étaient toujours seuls au monde. Le restaurant se replissait d'adolescents et la musique couvrait le bruit. Caroline se leva et attrapa la main de Damon, qui se leva à son tour. La collant contre lui, il s'éclipsa jusque dans les toilettes des filles. Il ferma le loquet de la cabine dans laquelle ils étaient…**

« Sans hypnose cette fois. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Je vais me faire pardonner. » dit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

« C'est déjà oublier. » marmonna-t-elle.

**Pas de sentiments… Elle le débarrassa de sa veste en cuir, et Damon, avec des gestes sec, lui arracha sa culotte. Caroline lui défit le jean, baissant ce qui emprisonnait ce qu'elle convoitait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Le pantalon sur les genoux, Damon la souleva suffisamment pour pouvoir la pénétrer. Il buta au fond de son ventre. Elle lui mordit la lèvre à l'en faire saigner. Leurs langues se mélangèrent et Damon bougea… des vas et viens à la fois lents et brutaux. Il voulait prendre son temps, alors il espaçait ses coups de reins, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à Caroline. Elle avait les bras crochetés sous ses épaules. Ils se figèrent en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, et le claquement des talons contre le carrelage s'en suivit. Un rictus aux lèvres, Damon donna un puissant coup de rein et il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Caroline pour l'empêcher de crier. Il continua sur ce rythme lent et fort, sans ôter sa main de la bouche de son amante. Les rires des filles qui étaient entrées dans les toilettes excita Damon encore plus. Il s'envoyait en l'air avec Caroline dans un lieu public, cachés de tous. C'était grisant. Il profita du fait que Caroline avait la nuque dégagée pour déposer toute une myriade de baisers sur sa peau. Dès qu'ils furent à nouveaux seuls, il ôta sa main de la bouche de la jeune fille et la porta à sa poitrine, malaxant son sein à travers le vêtement qu'elle portait. La jouissance les frappa en même temps, les figeant dans l'instant, le souffle court.**

**Tout en reprenant leurs esprits et leur posture, Damon et Caroline ressentirent les effets de l'alcool se dissiper de leur organisme. Le vampire se dégagea de la nuque de son amante d'un soir et la fixa droit dans les yeux.**

« Merci. » dit-elle subitement. « Je me sens bien mieux. »

« Les amis c'est fait pour ça. » dit-il en souriant. « Et en passant… tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

**Caroline se mit à rire et Damon suivit. Ils s'écartèrent de l'autre et se rhabillèrent, mais la tension sexuelle qui les consumait encore faillit les faire à nouveau retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

« Faut que je rentre, demain j'ai cours. » dit Caroline.

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. » acquiesça Damon.

**Elle sortit la première des toilettes et s'éclipsa jusqu'à sa voiture sur le parking du Grill. Il n'y avait pas un chat à la ronde, et quand Caroline voulut monter dans son véhicule, elle se retrouva le dos contre la portière et une bouche se plaqua contre la sienne. Les yeux ouverts, elle vit que c'était Damon qui était à l'origine de cette soudaine attaque… Elle finit par se laisser aller au baiser jusqu'à ce que Damon y mette fin.**

« Ça c'était pas au programme ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Je me suis dis que ce serait mieux comme au revoir qu'un simple… _au revoir _! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu sais que tu peux être charmant quand tu veux ? » lui dit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça… mais je ne remettrais pas ça sur le tapis, c'est du passé et depuis je me sens minable de t'avoir fait ce coup-là ! » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Damon ! » lui souhaita-t-elle en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

« Bonne nuit ma belle, et ne t'en fais pas pour Tyler, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate en te laissant tomber. » la rassura Damon.

**Elle lui sourit en retour et monta dans sa voiture. Elle démarra et s'en alla du parking, rentrant chez elle tandis que Damon profita que personne ne l'observait pour détaler du parking à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la pension, où il vivait désormais seul.**

**Quand Damon et Caroline se glissèrent chacun sous la douche – séparés dans leur maison respective – ils pensèrent la même chose sans le savoir : est-ce que ce qu'il venait de se passer changerait quoi que ce soit entre eux ?**

**Seul le temps leur dira…**

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Car j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour cette fiction et j'entends bien les mener au bout... Jeni Kat à sa page facebook donc retrouvez-moi sur Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat si vous le souhaitez !

A très vite sur mes autres écrits, Aurélie !


	2. Amants particuliers

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Je tiens à vous remercier de l'intérêt que vous me portez à travers ce projet, même si je suis plus team Klaroline, - Delena un peu moins mais quand même - j'ai imaginé cette histoire après un sondage que j'ai fais sur ma page **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat**, l'idée m'est venu et je me suis dis, "Pourquoi pas tenter le coup ?" Bref, voici le chapitre 2, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Le lendemain !**_

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Caroline avait attendu que sa mère parte au travail pour se lever de son lit et se préparer pour les cours. Vêtue d'une jupe en jean, d'un chemiser aux manches courtes et d'une paire de bottes à talons, Caroline vidait une poche de sang en prenant de longues et lentes gorgées. Toute la nuit, elle avait pensé à Damon et à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille dans les toilettes du Grill. Bien qu'elle avait fait cela, chauffer Damon avec de l'alcool et l'attirer dans cette cabine, dans l'unique but d'oublier Tyler et de laisser aller, d'assouvir un besoin sexuel énorme, Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de penser aux effets des mains et de la bouche de Damon sur sa peau, et de sa langue qui parcourait la sienne. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour autrefois, mais ça n'avait jamais été… de son plein gré, vu qu'elle était sous hypnose. Mais tout ça était très loin, et bien que les souvenirs de ces moments étaient douloureux, car la manipulation avait été éprouvante, Caroline préféra les oublier et passer à autre chose. Damon était pardonné… mais pas complètement.**

**Sa poche de sang terminée, Caroline la jeta à la poubelle, attrapa son sac de cours, son téléphone et ses clés de voiture, puis, quitta sa maison et fit route jusqu'au lycée…**

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls !**_

**Avachi sur son bureau en cours de littérature, Caroline regardait son téléphone, comme si l'heure allait avancer très vite pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle…**

_**Bip !**_

**Elle reçut un texto, mais ne pu le lire car Bonnie vint s'asseoir au bureau à côté d'elle.**

« Salut ! » lui dit-elle.

« Salut ! » dit Caroline.

« Désolé pour toi et Tyler, j'ai appris ça. » dit Bonnie. « Si je peux faire qu… »

« S'il te plaît ne me… parle pas de cet abruti. » la coupa Caroline. « Je me retiens de faire demi-tour jusqu'aux Appalaches pour lui arracher le cœur avec les dents ! »

« Comme tu voudras ! » dit Bonnie en levant les mains devant elle.

« Merci ! » répondit Caroline.

**Le professeur entra, et Caroline profita de la cohorte qui s'en suivit pour lire le texto. C'était Damon !**

_**« Wanna skip school ? » **_**(Tu veux sécher les cours ?)**

**Caroline se mordit la lèvre et répondit.**

_**« Why would i do it ? » **_**(Pourquoi le ferais-je ?)**

**La réponse de Damon ne tarda pas à venir.**

_**« Because you're a vampire ! » **_**(Parce que tu es un vampire !)**

_**Et je peux faire ce dont j'ai envie plutôt que de perdre mon temps avec le lycée, pensa-t-elle. **_**Se mordant la lèvre, elle donna une réponse affirmative à Damon, attrapa ses affaires, et se leva de son bureau pour sortir de la salle… mais elle fut arrêté par le professeur.**

« Où allez-vous comme ça, Mademoiselle Forbes ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de rester assise sur cette chaise pendant deux heures à vous écouter parler de truc que j'aurais oublié d'ici demain, car ça ne me servira à rien du tout ! » répondit Caroline avant de tourner les talons.

**Sous les regards ébahis et à la fois amusés des élèves, Caroline sortit en courant de la salle. Quand elle fut assez loin pour ne pas être vu, elle fila plus vite jusqu'à sa voiture, dans laquelle elle monta, et démarra avant de conduire jusqu'à la pension où l'attendait Damon.**

_**Pension des Salvatore !**_

**Il n'était que neuf heures du matin, et Damon vida son premier verre de whisky. En se levant, il avait eu une soudaine envie de voir Caroline. Les évènements de la veille lui étaient revenus en mémoire et avait réveillé son appétit sexuel si longtemps inassouvi depuis Rebekah. Il envoya donc un texto à la jeune vampire qui, après une longue minute, accepta de sécher l'école et de venir le rejoindre. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, Damon posa sans ménagement son portable sur un meuble. Descendant à la cave, là où il stockait ses poches de sang bien au frais, il en prit une et remontant dans le salon. Il commença à boire, et il entendit les crissements des pneus d'une voiture se garer devant chez lui. Une portière claqua, alors il alla ouvrit la lourde porte. Caroline était déjà sur le perron quand il lui ouvrit. Sirotant toujours sa poche de sang, il baissa les yeux pour détailler sa tenue, et le fait qu'elle portait une jupe assez courte avec des bottes éveilla son désir. Son encas terminé, il jeta la poche de sang loin de lui, se moquant de salir quoi que ce soit. Caroline avança d'un pas vers lui, jusqu'à se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres de son corps. Comme il semblait la détailler de haut en bas, elle décida de faire pareil. Son désir à elle s'embrasa quand elle le vit avec sa chemise noire ouverte et aucun débardeur en dessous. Le souvenir de la veille lui revint brutalement, alors elle diminua l'espace entre eux et plaqua sa bouche à la sienne. Damon avait anticipé et avait donc entouré sa taille de ses bras.**

**Lui rendant son baiser avec autant de fougue. Il l'entraîna dans la maison, et il referma la lourde porte d'un gros coup de pied. Dans un bruit sourd, la porte se ferma. Caroline laissa tomber de ses mains ses affaires, et Damon en profita pour la plaquer contre un mur. Son bassin se colla au sien. La bosse qui s'était formé dans son pantalon toucha l'intimité de Caroline, qui laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'elle laissait ses mains courir sur son torse dénudé. Elle lui abaissa la chemise, dont il se débarrassa aussi vite. Sans rompre le baiser, Damon la souleva par les hanches, et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il les flasha jusqu'au salon, et la mit sur la table. La bouche de Damon dévia sur le cou de Caroline, avant de l'allonger complètement. D'une main, il l'immobilisa. Le souffle court, Caroline le laissa lui arracher impatiemment les boutons de sa chemise, puis, avec une ardeur plus grande, Damon lui enleva ses bottes puis sa jupe.**

« Damon… » haleta-t-elle tandis qu'il lui caressait le corps de ses lèvres. « Ce ne serait pas mieux… de faire ça… dans un lit… pour cette fois… ? »

**Il ne répondit pas, mais Caroline sentit le courant d'air reconnaissable de la vitesse vampirique, et elle sentit quelque chose de doux sous son dos la seconde d'après.**

« On peut s'envoyer en l'air maintenant ? » voulut savoir Damon.

**Caroline répondit en lui encerclant les hanches de ses jambes, puis en inversant leur place pour qu'elle se retrouve au dessus.**

« T'es encore trop habillé pour ça ! » répondit-elle.

**Faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps, Caroline arriva jusqu'au pantalon, qu'elle déboutonna et fit glisser sur ses jambes. Il ne portait aucun vêtement sous le jean noir et sa virilité s'étala.**

« C'est mal ce qu'on fait. » dit-elle en revenant à sa hauteur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » dit Damon. « On est deux vampires consentants et en manque de sexe. »

« Consentants… et amis ! » susurra Caroline.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te briser le cœur, puisqu'il est hors de question que l'on tombe l'un et l'autre amoureux ! » dit Damon, avant de capturer sa bouche.

« Hum oui… pas de sentiments hum… » agréa Caroline.

**Damon reprit sa place au-dessus. Glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Caroline, il porta sa main gauche sur la jambe de la jeune fille, la caressa tout en lui ôtant ses sous-vêtements. Avec plus de douceur que la veille, Damon s'allongea entre ses jambes et entra en elle. Caroline remonta les jambes le long de son corps, tandis que Damon ondulait ses hanches avec autant de grâce qu'un félin courant après sa proie. D'autant plus que Damon ne cessait de l'embrasser ardemment. Caroline pouvait sentit les crocs de Damon se mêler aux siens, qui était sortis sous l'intensité du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. Cela mit fin au baiser mais pas aux pénétrations du vampire, qui les intensifia, tout en lâchant des grondements sourds.**

**Caroline voulut passer ses mains sous les épaules de Damon, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en lui attrapant les poignets et en les plaçant au dessus de sa tête. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il laissa sa nature de vampire s'amplifier en faisant apparaître sa soif par les veines autour de ses yeux. Il ne la mordit pas… mais ses crocs parcoururent la gorge de Caroline, tout en la mystifiant de coups de reins plus puissants. Le côté animal de l'acte rendit Caroline de plus en plus désireuse… d'en vouloir plus. L'orgasme la frappa et la parcouru jusqu'aux doigts de pieds. Son dos se cambra et un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge… Damon se redressa et, dans un dernier coup de rein, la rejoint dans la jouissance. Il retomba sur le lit, à côté de Caroline qui, le souffle récalcitrant dit :**

« C'est quand même mieux qu'un cours de littérature ! »

**Damon se mit à rire, avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Ils étaient nus et, sans aucun tissu pour les cacher. Après tout, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la grande pension.**

« Et au moins, cette fois j'ai pu le faire de _moi-même _! » appuya-t-elle.

**La jeune fille n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle croisa le regard bleu envoûtant de Damon, qui avait le visage bien plus sérieux que précédemment.**

« Combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser ? » souffla-t-il.

« Peut-être jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de me demander si tu regrettes vraiment. » avoua-t-elle.

« J'ai fais des erreurs, mais je les ai réparé, ou du moins la plupart. » dit-il. « Pour ce que je t'ai fais, je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière. J'étais jaloux de Stefan et je ne pouvais pas avoir Elena, et me servir de toi était normal pour moi à cette époque, mais je regrette. Je suis vraiment _vraiment _désolé Caroline. »

**Caroline roula sur le ventre, et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.**

« Je te crois ! » dit-elle avant d'ajouter : « Un deuxième round ? »

« On tire un trait sur le passé ? » demanda Damon, qui se rapprocha de Caroline.

« Et on n'y revient plus jamais. » répondit-elle.

**Ils scellèrent leur petit **_**pacte **_**d'un baiser, et Damon, fidèle à lui-même, retrouva son ardeur et son désir le fit se coller au corps de Caroline, qui eut un petit rire. Quand il s'allongea sur elle, Caroline en profita pour lui caresser les fesses avant de les lui pincer.**

« En tout cas, tu as toujours des fesses parfaites ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je les entretiens, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » sourit-il.

« Allez, bouge-les et fais-moi l'amour, je meurs de soif ! » le pressa-t-elle.

« Elle donne des ordres en plus. » s'amusa-t-il avant de capturer sa bouche.

…

**Il était presque midi lorsque Damon et Caroline entrèrent dans la douche. Voir le corps du bébé vampire tout ruisselant d'eau excita Damon. Caroline le vit, et elle esquissa un sourire, tout en rejetant la tête en arrière puis, accompagna la trajectoire de l'eau sur son corps avec ses mains mais, avant que le vampire n'esquisse le moindre geste envers elle, elle était déjà sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Damon la regarda, à la fois outré et amusé. Laissant échapper un petit rire, elle regagna la chambre, tout en utilisant sa serviette pour se sécher ses boucles blondes puis, chercha ses vêtements. La plupart se trouvant au salon, Caroline remit ses sous-vêtements avant de descendre. Dans le salon, à l'endroit où Damon l'avait assise sur la table, elle y trouva ses bottes, sa jupe et sa chemise, mais les mains qui se posèrent sur sa taille la dissuada de se revêtir. Faisant face, elle constata que Damon ne portait que son jean. Un simple coup d'œil à la base de ses hanches lui démontrèrent qu'il n'avait pas mit de vêtement sous le jean.**

« Tu m'as chauffé sous la douche. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je n'ai rien fais de tel. » démentit-elle.

« Ah non ? » s'étonna-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille. « Et tes mains que tu fais glisser sur ton corps, t'appelle ça comment ? »

« Damon… » dit-elle en laissant ses doigts glisser sur le torse du vampire. « Si tu veux que je te chauffe, tu n'as encore rien vu. »

**Damon lui crocheta la taille pour la plaquer contre lui. D'instinct, Caroline ouvrit la bouche, et Damon y engouffra sa langue, l'embrassant avec une telle intensité qu'il suffit à rendre la jeune blonde complètement excitée.**

« Damon… » marmonna-t-elle entre deux baisers. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait au juste ? Qu'est-ce que ça va faire de nous ? »

« Hum… » fit Damon en rompant le baiser. « Ça fait de nous des amis, qui deviennent des amants, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de te prendre où je veux et quand je veux, à condition que tu laisses le vampire en toi prendre le dessus quand on est que tous les deux. »

**Caroline ne su d'où lui vint cette soudaine vague d'animosité et de désir bestial, mais les paroles de Damon qui, durant sa tirade n'avait cessé de balader ses mains sur son corps, la pénétrèrent jusqu'à la plante des pieds… et même plus loin.**

« Je vais t'apprendre à être un vrai vampire Caroline. Regarde où ça t'a mené d'être un gentil petite vampire qui se nourrit de poche de sang. » énonça Damon.

« Tu me dis ça mais tu as tes émotions. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Plus pour longtemps. J'en ai marre de ressentir des choses qui me font mal, et tu devrais faire pareil. Tu peux aimer quelqu'un et rester le vampire que tu veux devenir, et ça, c'est ce qu'on va être, Caroline. » lui dit-il d'une voix décidée.

« Le jour où j'éteindrais mes émotions, ce sera le jour où je n'aurais plus ma mère. » avoua-t-elle. « Mais d'ici là, je veux être forte. »

« Je vais te prendre sur cette table, et ne songe même pas à m'en empêcher. » la prévint-il.

**Elle lui répondit en glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres à lui, puis en plongeant sa main droite dans son jean, attrapant son membre durcit. Grognant de frustration, Damon la souleva et la plaça sur la table avant de l'y allonger…**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ? Je sais Damon est carrément sexy, et encore, je n'ai pas écrit le quart de la façon dont je veux le rendre plus tentant qu'il ne l'est déjà.

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
